brownvsgreenofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
United Rebel Front
The United Rebel Front is a complex, well organized faction of Humans devoted to complete liberation from the influence of the Unified Earth Government and the UNSC. It is led by three Generals, one of which was General Howard Graves before his death in 2531. Daddyo replaced Graves after he agreed to join the Rebels. He then killed the other leaders for a bid of power and began training their duo replacements, before they were killed. They were then replaced by Player 1 and Dare Bear before he betrayed Player 1. History The United Rebel Front were a major Insurrectionist organization operating in the 111 Tauri System and other star systems during 2531 at the latest or least. By 2531 United Rebel Front had repeatedly had its operations disrupted by a four-man team of UNSC Spartan-II supersoldiers known as Blue Team. The team disrupted URF operations including Station Jefferson, the destroyer URF Origami and a saboteur cell on Reach, as well as an incident in Micronesia, and a high-explosives manufacturing facility at an unspecified location.[1] In response the rebels gathered together three stolen FENRIS Nuclear Warheads at Camp New Hope in a way so sloppy that the Office of Naval Intelligencecould not help but notice, then contacted the UNSC and offered to trade the nukes in exchange for medicines for their people suffering from Boren's syndrome. They then set a trap for Blue Team, whom they anticipated would be sent. During the Raid on Camp New Hope the rebels successfully ambushed John-117, Frederic-104, Kelly-087and Linda-058 using an Antigravity plate, they were however unaware of the presence of a fifth Spartan and new addition to the team, Kurt-051, who had avoided the trap. Kurt was able to free the other members of Blue Team and they then retreated from the camp with the recovered warheads before the camp could launch a proper counterattack. General Howard Graves was killed in the process. His succsessor, Superior General Daddyo, killed the other original generals to gain more power. Everything was behind his plot to eliminate any enemy influences. Player 1 was found earlier and came under Daddyo's wing. Dare Bear was also recruited. Both would be key tools for Daddyo in upcoming events. Apparent Demise The URF collapsed in April 2552. A sloppy tactic executed by Dare Bear lead Green Team to victory during The Second Battle of Sandtrap. In response, Daddyo gathered his remaning troops to make a major defense. He never really got the chance. Green Team invaded the Brown Team occupied area at a massive scale. With the Green Team staff scattered around Forge World, Davy Jones, Player 1 and Noble 6 went up to Daddyo's quarry area to confront Daddyo and Dare Bear. Dare Bear was killed by Davy and Daddyo nearly killed Davy in return. Indy, who was in a MAC cannon, flew up to help his father. Player 1 then moved in to distract Daddyo and Daddyo hit him square in the chest with his Gravity Hammer. This was long enough for Davy Jones to snatch his Hammer and kill him. After his death, the URF went into chaos. Leaders started making warlord factions, despite the URF's name, until a certain Space Station Commander assumed control of the URF. Nothing was heard of them for a long time. Resources The United Rebel Front had a highly organized intelligence division, and a far flung network of facilities, comprised of a network of different rebel movements, such as the Eridanus Rebels. They commanded facilities such as Eridanus Secundus, Camp New Hope on planet Victoria and Station Jefferson, which was located in the asteroid belt of Eridanus. They also had a high explosives manufacturing facility, operations of an unknown kind on Micronesia, and a saboteur cell on Reach. All these operations were shut down by the Spartans of Blue Team. Daddyo though added secret operations to harass his enemies.[1] The Rebels had an impressive security system, even by Spartan standards: motion and seismic sensors, a triple layering of guards, trained dogs and overhead MAKO Drones. [2] They also had a number of arms, ranging from military grade MAKO Drones and FENRIS Nuclear Warheads toArcher Missiles and .30 cal "Confetti Maker" machine guns. [2] They used Parabola-class Freighters such as the''Laden, to ferry and ship diverse equipment, resources, and weapons from planet systems to their base. They also somehow managed to acquire the destroyer, ''Origami.[3] They also possessed some "old technology that never panned out" when they used an Antigravity Plate to fool the Spartan's armor systems into thinking they were in a 10 G environment, temporarily giving them decompression sickness, otherwise known as "the bends." Two Laden-class Freighters were used by the Eridanus Rebels as part of their improvised fleet. They towed the damaged hybrid vessel Ascendant Justice/''Gettysburg'' back to Eridanus Secundus. Currently, new resources are coming from early Covenant Seperatists as soldiers and new technology. The Covenant Empire made an attempt to elimintate then, but with no success. Trivia *The United Rebel Front made their own version of the standard Warthog, the M12 Warthog APC. *It has been theorized that the URF is what became of the remnants of the Insurrectionist movement during the Human-Covenant War. *It has also been theorized that the Rebel bases in Halo Wars belong to the United Rebel Front, as they are on maps that take place on Human-controlled planets like Harvest and Arcadia, or others, such as the planet Fort Deen takes place on. *General Daddyo killed the other two generals for a bid for power and trained new recruits for years to come. *It is unknown when the URF dissoluted. But when the SS Commander assumed control, likely not. Category:Brown Team Category:Organization Category:Insurrectionists